All Things Work Together
by Mary Elliott
Summary: Jamie tries to save Chip's life while Lee is forced to choose duty over friendship as he works to end a civil war.
1. Chapter 1

_All Things Work Together_

_By Mary Elliott_

.This story picks up right from the end of _LETTERS _but it can stand-alone.

Chapter One

At first, Captain Crane had not wanted to undertake the rescue mission. The boat had been damaged when a new system being tested for the Navy failed, causing problems with maneuvering; the result was hitting some large underwater rock formations. After disconnecting the new equipment, restoring maneuvering, and making temporary repairs, Lee knew the boat could safely return to Pearl Harbor. That was not to be when civil war broke out in Venazil. _Seaview, _having been the closest vessel, was pressed into service by President Powell to remove Dr. Glass's team and any other US citizens while providing assistance in any way possible without involving the US military. The UN medical ship _Hope, _alreadyen route to aid the famine and disease stricken country, would relieve _Seaview_ upon arrival.

Barely recovered from a devastating earthquake and now faced with a growing famine had proven too much for the beleaguered country, and Civil War had erupted. There had been charges of corruption by the government located in the southern province. The most militant of guerrillas had repeatedly attacked the small village where the Heyward Foundation clinic was located. These forces claimed the clinic was really an American ploy to spy on the rebels. The villagers bravely hid the American medical team until _Seaview_ arrived to extract the surviving members. It was during this rescue Chip had been attacked by the infected monkey. Now the poisonous bite was killing his best friend and adopted brother. Why the hell hadn't the government informed them about the outbreak among those monkeys?

For the last several hours Lee had sat at Chip's bedside in turn teasing, ordering and begging him to wake up. He had only left for a few moments to return to his own cabin for his notebook. Resuming the sick bay vigil, he wrote his letter_._

_Dear God,_

_You know that Chip is a good man, a loyal friend, and if ever a person deserves to live it is Chip. I want to be selfish and ask you to save him; I don't know what I'm going to do without my best friend, my brother. When I was young and started writing to you, I didn't think you had always answered my prayers. Later when I grew up I realized that sometimes the answer had been no. If this is one of those times, if you are calling my friend home to Your loving arms, I ask you to show me some compassion. Let him awaken from his coma, just for a little while. I need to tell him what he has meant to me, how my life has been made so much better with him in it. I need to tell him I love him. I need to say goodbye_.

**Please God please**.

He put down the pen and closed his notebook. Lee took Chip's hand in both of his, kept his eyes on Chip's face and silently prayed for his best friend's life, waiting once more for his prayers to be answered.

It was only a short time before the monitors started going crazy again. Jamie rushed in at the sound, yelling for Frank.

"He's in cardiac arrest, bring the crash cart STAT!"

Doctor and corpsman work in tandem trying to save the XO's life. Lee stood in the background wishing there was something, anything, he could do! Finally, they got a normal rhythm going; this crisis for now was over. Jamie adjusted the oxygen cannula that had been disturbed. How much longer could the young officer hang on to life was the question. Jamie looked at Lee and shook his head, unable to give Lee the answer he wanted.

"He's really going to die isn't he, doc? There is nothing you can do, nothing anyone can do to save him."

"Do you want a straight answer? Chip has coded three times, each time it gets harder to bring him back. I'm worried if this continues what damage might be done to the heart or brain. With each code the possibility grows for irreparable damage to those organs."

"I can't believe this is happening. He has to come out of the coma, Jamie. I have to speak to him one last time."

The doctor laid a compassionate hand on the young man's shoulder then walked away. There wasn't anything more to be said. He always worried this day would come, when his bag of medical tricks would not be enough. But he had imagined it would be the dark-haired officer, not the fair-haired one, on the gurney. How one could survive without the other he had no way of knowing. He sent up his own prayer for a miracle to happen.

There was a lot of commotion in the passageway. Admiral Nelson burst into Sick Bay with a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

"I just got off a conference call with Conrad and Shaw," the admiral said excitedly. "The two of them had been working for some time on this disease. They developed an experimental antidote they have successfully been testing on animals. I'm sending Sharkey with the flying sub to pick Conrad up along with the medicine. It's Morton's only chance of survival."

"Harry, I realize there's only a 1% survivor rate in infected patients but I really should have his consent to try such an experimental drug."

Lee jumped in. "Jamie, I have Chip's medical power of attorney. Ever since we've started serving together on the _Seaview_ wehave each other's power of attorney. Chip always thought he'd be the one using it after one of my ONI missions. You got to hand it to him, he's one efficient XO."

Jamison and Nelson shook their heads; leave it to that paper-pushing lover Morton to have things under control, not realizing it could possibly save his life. Nelson ordered Sharkey and Kowalski to get underway as quickly as possible. The sooner the flying sub left the sooner they would return.

Lee resumed his bedside vigil after a brief tour of the boat. He felt torn between his duties as captain and the needs of his friend. Lee tried to convince himself that the junior officers could run _Seaview_, in the present situation, without him standing over their shoulders but he still felt guilty putting his personal wants over the welfare of the crew. He remembered all the times Chip stayed by his side during illness and injury. When he was unaware of everything else, somehow Chip's strength was there, pulling him back to life. It was now his turn to provide Chip with a lifeline to the world of the living.

As Lee held his friend's limp hand and assured him help was on the way, Chip's condition further deteriorated when he started to struggle for air. The doctor finally had to put Chip on a ventilator while they awaited the return of the flying sub. Fortunately, he had not gone into cardiac arrest before that ship returned with Dr. Conrad. Lee was relieved when Sparks had called Sick Bay to inform them the flying sub would be docking in five minutes. After squeezing Chip's hand telling him the cavalry had arrived, Lee hurried to the control room to greet the scientist.

Once on board _Seaview_ Dr. Conrad explained the drug was too strong to be given in one dose. Three injections, one every four hours had proven to be safest and would be potent enough to be effective. Since Chip was already on the ventilator, they wouldn't worry about sending the patient into respiratory arrest. The doctors would have to keep a close eye on his temperature; some of the test animals had developed alarmingly high fevers and the resulting convulsions. The poison had already started to affect the kidneys creating a concern regarding total renal failure. Two or three hours after the last injection, if the antidote worked, the fever would start subsiding and kidney function should show improvement.

After Jamie injected the first dose, Lee reluctantly went to the control room to relieve O'Brien. He needed to make arraignments for the three surviving members of the Heywood Foundation medical team. They had been medically checked out, fed, and given clean clothes. The Venazilian government had hoped the survivors could give some information about the enemy strength and position. Lee instructed Sparks to contact Prime Minister Pinochet. Once in contact, the captain set up a secure landing zone for Mr. O'Brien and Sharkey to deliver the three men for questioning. The captain decided to send an officer with the civilians as a precautionary measure to assure their questioning wouldn't get out of hand. With that part of their orders completed _Seaview_ could return to Santa Barbara for repairs but most importantly, a larger medical facility for Chip as soon as the relief ship _Hope_ arrived.

Lee had been pacing up and down the deck in the control room anxiously awaiting the return of the five men. As he moved around about Lee tried to convince himself he sent Lieutenant O'Brien in his place to give the younger officer more experience and responsibility, but Lee knew in his heart the real reason was he couldn't stand to be ashore with Chip in danger of dying at any moment. He knew their special connection would be needed to keep Chip tethered to this life. He wanted to stay in Sick Bay but his military training held and he knew his place, at least for now, was in the control room. The duty officer, Lieutenant Maxwell, was a competent junior officer, but this was only his second mission on Seaview. Lee felt duty bound to offer his quiet support. He was pleased the way Mr. Maxwell had handled the damage control drill a little earlier. After lunch, there would be a drill for the engineering department. Keeping busy would help everyone release some of the tension that had gripped the boat.

Several hours later Jamie entered the control room carrying a tray of food and coffee.

"Okay captain, I heard the flying sub isn't due back for a while, so you have time to eat."

"Doc, what is Chip's condition?"

"Fifteen minutes to eat a sandwich and drink a cup of coffee while I give you an update on the XO's condition."

Too exhausted to put up an argument Lee grabbed a cookie off the tray, munching on it as he made his way to the observation nose after turning the Conn over to Lieutenant Maxwell.

Lee picked up half a sandwich and took a bite. "Okay I'm eating, how is Chip?"

Jamie leaned back with his own sandwich and after taking a sip of coffee, he started his report.

"Chip received the second dose thirty minutes ago. His heart rate remains stable and he is still on the ventilator but his breathing is better."

Lee's hopes rose with that news. "That means the antidote is working, right?"

"It's really too soon to tell. Morton is running a temperature of a little over 102 degrees. I've got cooling procedures on standby; I don't want to be surprised with a sudden spike and convulsions. Before you ask, he's still unconscious. Dr. Conrad informed me it will be 24 hours or more after the last injection before there's any sign of waking up. According to the doctor's research, numerous test subjects recovered even after experiencing the high temperatures and convulsions. We have to make sure we are correctly handling these complications."

Lee tried to keep the anxiety out of his voice. "I hate waiting, not being able to do anything to help. How do Chip and the admiral handle it when I'm the one laid up in Sick Bay?"

"I'm afraid the answer to that is experience. You've been on the boat for only eight months but you've managed to get yourself banged up on numerous occasions. Chip is better at hiding at his emotions; Nelson yells and curses a lot."

"The admiral is known to do that even when no one is in Sick Bay," Lee replied in a feeble attempt at humor.

"That he is."

Putting down his cup, Jamie stood up stretching while trying to suppress a yawn. In the last 24 hours he had only been able to snatch an occasional catnap and the lack of sleep was catching up to him.

"I'll look in on Chip and if there are no problems, I'm going to grab a couple hours of sleep. I told Frank to call if there's any change. We just have to stay positive."

"I'm trying but…" Lee's voice trailed off. Father O'Brien* had always preached putting your faith in the Lord but right now he was running a little short in the faith department. He had pleaded with God for Chip's life and knew he should trust in God's plan and be strong but it was hard, so very hard.

"No but," the doctor broke into Lee's musing. "Like you, Chip is a fighter. Now it's time you got back to work, captain." Jamie tried to instill an upbeat note in his voice for both their sakes. "I'll see you in Sick Bay when the flying sub gets back. You can have a half hour in the chair that the admiral has been keeping warm for you these last four hours."

"Jamie, do me a favor and tell the admiral to get some sleep. I don't need to be worrying about his health along with Chip's."

The doctor shook his head. "The three of you are something else. Nelson practically ordered me to send you to bed, so I'm telling you ahead of time -thirty minutes at Chip's bedside then you're off to sleep. Don't worry about the admiral, I've already sent him to his cabin to rest."

The flying sub returned without incident and the three passengers were once again safely in their guest cabins anxiously awaiting the return to the States. After receiving Mr. O'Brien's report Lee dismissed him. Giving a few last minute orders to Mr. Maxwell, Lee then headed to Sick Bay hoping to extend his visiting time if Jamie was still asleep. Unfortunately, the doctor was one-step ahead of him; when Lee took to the chair situated next to Chip's bunk, Frank made a show of setting the timer at 30 minutes. Grinning, the corpsman placed it in the top bunk and offered his captain a mug of coffee, which Lee gratefully accepted while trying to suppress a yawn.

"His temperature is at 103.5 degrees and we've started standard cooling procedures. All other vitals remain the same," Frank reported without being asked. "Next injection is due in 30 minutes."

The skipper nodded his thanks, and turned his attention to Chip, pushing back the damp blond hair off his friend's sweaty forehead. Pulling up the cooling blanket a little further towards Chip's neck Lee's hand slightly shook as he tucked it around the too warm body. Picking up the compress that had fallen aside, Lee replaced it with a fresh cold one. He gently ran his hand up and down Chip's arm under the blanket as he made his report to the XO regarding the condition of the boat and results of the two drills.

"You would be proud of those two youngsters, Chip. Both Frank and Cam are turning out to be fine officers. You deserve a pat on the back for training both of them. You know you had better wake up pretty soon; the pot in the betting pool about Maxwell's name is getting quite large. I can't believe some of the guesses for his middle name. Patterson put down Aristotle."

Looking up he saw it was only a few minutes left to Jamie's imposed 30 minutes visit. Slowly reaching up for the timer to reset it his hand was gently pushed away by someone behind him. Startled, Lee turned his head towards the intruder then attempted his "innocent little boy" look on Jamie, but the doctor wasn't falling for it.

"Captain, you are exhausted. You've been on your feet for over 36 hours. GO TO BED! That's an order."

"I'm fine, doctor," Crane replied, returning formality with formality, "I'm quite capable of sitting next to my XO to give him an update on the boat's condition." Lee ruined his indignant tone when he attempted to stand and started listing to port. Jamison grabbed Lee's arm firmly as he called out Frank's name. When the corpsman hurried over Jamie handed Lee over to him.

"See the captain to his quarters and make sure he's safely tucked in to bed before you leave. Call me if he gives you any trouble."

Lee started to object, ready to claim once again that he was fine. The doctor cut Lee off before he could utter a word.

"**If** Captain Crane resists in anyway report to me and I'll be in his cabin before you can replace the mic. I have a nice preloaded hypo with his name on it."

Knowing he was beaten Lee allowed Frank to lead him away but first he leaned down and whispered something intoChip's ear**.** Slowly straightening up to avoid another attack of dizziness Lee started to walk out of Sick Bay with firm steps only to spoil the effect by tripping over his own tired feet. He would have crashed into the doorframe if not for Frank's quick reflexes.

"We must've lost trim for a second," the captain mumbled.

"Sure skipper, maybe we better hold onto each other so we don't fall on the way to your cabin. We'll just take it nice and slow," Frank diplomatically suggested as he led the exhausted officer down the corridor.

_I'm fine my Aunt Fanny_, Jamie thought to himself. He made a mental note to visit the control room after Frank's return to ensure the admiral and not the captain would be receiving any calls.

Four hours later

Lee woke with a start from a crazy nightmare he was having. The flying monkeys from the _Wizard of Oz_ were chasing him as he tried to carry Chip to safety. Swaying as he planted his feet on the deck, he leaned against the bunk until he recovered his balance, then reached for the mic and ordered a carafe of coffee delivered to his cabin. Shedding the rumpled khaki uniform he had fallen asleep in, Lee grabbed a quick three minute shower to bring him fully awake. He emerged from the head tying the belt of his robe and was startled as he faced not one but two angry officers.

"Admiral, doctor, can I help you?"

"What are you doing up? I ordered you to bed," Jamison complained.

"I slept for-" Lee quickly checked his watch. "Four hours," he replied in a curt tone.

"Four hours! Four hours are not enough."

"Drop it, Will. Just be happy he slept that long," broke in Nelson.

Knowing when to pick his battles the doctor backed off. If Lee got defensive it would be a tough fight to get him to eat. Still a little perturbed Jamie pointed towards the desk.

"I expect you to eat everything on this plate. You need to take better care of yourself."

Lee wanted to lash out with a sharp comeback but stopped himself realizing Jamie was just looking out for him. A little shamefaced at his unfriendly tone Lee explained how the nightmare had awakened him and prevented him from falling back to sleep. Sitting down at his desk, Lee lifted the warming cover with some trepidation not wanting to set the doctor and Nelson off on another rant if he didn't eat very much.

"I told Cookie to prepare a _Captain's Special,_" the admiral said correctly reading the young man's face.

Jamie shook his head. A _Captain's Special_ in any other place would be known as a children's portion, but the large glass of orange juice with a link of turkey sausage along with a small amount of scrambled eggs and a slice of toast was a start.

After gulping down the first of many cups of coffee, Lee turned towards the two officers.

"What's going on? I know you both didn't show up to watch me eat." The hand carrying the food to his mouth stopped halfway as a sense of dread hit him. He quickly stood up. "Chip?"

"His temperature spiked again reaching 105 degrees and he went into convulsions."

Lee started for the door but the doctor seized his arm, stopping him.

"Relax. He's stable for now."

Looking at Jamie's face Lee saw something in the CMO's eyes.

"There's something you're not telling me," Lee accused.

Admiral Nelson joined the conversation. "Sit down and eat while the food is still warm."

After hesitating for a moment fighting the desire to see Chip, the captain reluctantly obeyed his superior.

Nelson continued, "Dr. Conrad is apprehensive; he had expected to see some improvement by now. We just got off the phone with Dr. Shaw. Both he and Dr. Conrad feel perhaps they erred on the side of caution and another injection is warranted. You have the medical proxy; it's up to you to make the final decision."

"Jamie, what would you advise me to do? I know he wouldn't want to be hooked up to machines the rest of his life. But if there's a chance, Chip will fight to stay alive."

"I can't tell you what to do but I can give you the facts. Chip's condition since the drug was administered has been a rise in temperature to 105° which is high but no longer climbing, lung function slightly improved but that improvement has leveled off and he still remains in a coma. The main trouble is his kidneys functioning at only 30% due to the poisonous bite."

"You're saying another injection is needed to completely neutralize the poison. What if it causes another spike in temperature? How high can it rise without brain damage?"

"If the kidneys don't start functioning, you won't have to worry about brain damage. We've been doing peritoneal dialysis, but even if Chip was in the hospital on a dialysis machine, we would only be prolonging the inevitable outcome."

Lee walked away from his two friends to think, dreading making the decision but knowing there was no other choice. Lee authorized the fourth dose. Once more he was placed in the position of waiting and seeing.

Lee entered Sick Bay and walked over to the gurney that held his best's friend still body. He picked up Chip's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"You know you can open your eyes now. You've made your point. You've paid me back for all the times you sat by my side in this room. I get it; it's no fun being scared to death your brother is going to die. Just wake up so you can tell me that to my face."

Lee continued to speak softly to his best friend recounting the stories of their time at Annapolis and the visits to Chip's family. The only other sound other than the captain's voice was the beeping from the heart monitor and the hissing of the ventilator. Somewhere during the story of their diving adventure in Freeport, the machines' hypnotic noise had an effect on Lee. The skipper slept.

Three hours later

Lee gradually became aware of the quiet movement around him. Slowly lifting his head off his forearm, he realized he had fallen asleep at Chip's bedside, his hand still holding the XO's. With a soft moan, he pushed himself into the back of the chair and twisted his neck to work out the stiffness. A mug of coffee appeared beneath his nose, the aroma bringing him fully awake.

"Not exactly the position I hoped I'd find you in when I suggested rest in Sick Bay, but I'll take any sleep time from you."

Grabbing the steaming cup the skipper took several large gulps of a strong brew. Lee's eyes scanned the scene around Sick Bay until his brain finally registered the different tone in Jamie's voice.

"Chip?" Crane questioned as his eyes focused on his friend.

"Temperature is down to 103 degrees, kidney functions are up to 50%. If his breathing continues to improve, I'll be able to remove the ventilator by late tomorrow evening or the next day. Why don't you grab a shower and get into a fresh uniform. We'll meet for breakfast in thirty minutes. I'm sure I can convince Cookie to make waffles. That will leave plenty of time for the walkabout you missed last night before you go to the control room."

"He might wake up if I keep talking to him," Lee argued in a tight voice.

Lee again took Chip's hand and with the other felt the patient's forehead as if to verify the doctor's news.

"Captain, do I have to make that an order? Sick Bay presently has two doctors and two corpsmen with just one patient. I think we can manage without you."

Jamie stood in front of Lee with his arms folded, giving the skipper an uncompromising stare.

Lee lowered his head. "Please?" was all he could manage, not trusting his voice.

Dr. Jamison shook his head, jerking it towards the door.

"You'll be the first person called if there's any sign of Chip waking up. Besides it will be good for the men tosee their captain moving about the boat."

Lee knew the doctor was right; his job was to get the men under his command through the next several days. Again he spoke quietly into Chip's ear before standing and walking away. Stopping at the doorway, he turned back and took a final look at Chip. Without moving his eyes he spoke to the doctor.

"At the first sign, Jamie."

Lee entered his cabin sinking down on to the edge of his bunk tightly grasping his knees with trembling hands. He took several calming deep breaths then lowered his head to his chest with eyes glistening from unshed tears. As he closed his eyes in silent prayer of thanksgiving, a single tear escaped and gently trickled down his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The doctor had been correct in his assessment of the crew's morale. As Lee inspected each department, he managed to find several items that warranted the men's attention. Lee could be heard making a quip of not wanting to be on Mr. Morton's bad side when he woke up and found the boat not running in A-1 condition; he wasn't that brave. That brought smiles and chuckles from the crew. As he made his way forward to the control room he could feel the mood of the ship lighten. It was just before 0800 hours when he showed up in the control room. After reading the logbook, he checked in with Sparks to review the night's radio traffic.

"Captain, we've been able to pick up intermittent radio transaction from the rebels. It appears the north has split into two or three fractions. One side is pushing for a coalition with the ruling government in the south. The admiral is on the phone with Washington right now, said he'll update you about his plan when he is finished. Fighting is still going on, neither side holding any area for long. He's been trying since late last night to contact Prime Minister Pinochet to get an update on the situation, but no reply."

"Thanks Sparks, let him know as soon as his call is complete that he can find me in the control room. I kept missing him early this morning."

"Yes sir. He's been all over the place since this mess began, just like you when you're worried... begging your pardon sir."

"Tell me Lieutenant, how does Mr. Morton handle things when my off boat adventures go south?"

"Well skipper, let's just say the crew is very careful not to run afoul of him. He has a stare that can peel the paint off the bulkhead; you definitely don't want it aimed at you."

Sparks grinned at his captain, happy to see the sparkle back in those amber colored eyes, missing ever since he returned with his injured friend.

"Oh yes, I remember that look being directed at me once or twice."

Lee patted the radio operator lightly on the back and turned towards the charting table. Thirty minutes later Admiral Nelson appeared at the foot of the spiral staircase and nodded towards the nose.

"Ski, I'll be in the nose, yell out if anything appears on the screens."

"Aye aye sir."

Nelson had already poured two mugs of coffee and handed one to his friend.

"I stopped by Sick Bay on my way here. No sign of Chip waking up but his temperature is down another degree. Dr. Conrad is running blood tests but he's sure our XO is out of the woods."

"They say how long it will be before they know if there's any permanent damage to Chip's organs?"

"Not until we get home. They will need to put Chip through a battery of tests. The continued improvement of the kidneys is a good indication for a complete recovery. The main concern is brain damage but until Chip regains consciousness he can't even begin to judge. On the positive side, the fever never rose above 105 degrees and that's encouraging."

Lee stared out of _Seaview's_ windows sipping his coffee. His happiness at the positive change in Chip's condition was tempered by the rest of Jamie's report. If Chip came out of this illness with major brain damage, it would be his fault. He approved the injections; he couldn't bear the thought of his best friend's sharp mind being destroyed. He should've asked more questions before leaving on the mission, demanded more information about the dangers of the area. It was his fault.

Tightly squeezing his eyes shut he remembered at age seven his father slapping him about, yelling it was all his fault his mother was the way she was. She had been fine until he came along and ruined everything. His father continued to beat him screaming he was a worthless piece of shit, what good was he, why was he ever born. It was all his fault... all his fault… all his fault…

The admiral called his name again, breaking into his self-loathing thoughts.

"Lee, are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, sir."

"Washington agrees with me it's worth the riskto try to make contact with the rebels and see if they truly are serious about establishing a coalition government. The _Seaview_ can help broker the peace talks since we are a civilian vessel. I told Sparks the next time he picks up any radio transmission to try to establish contact and request their leaders to talk with us. If we can get all sides together we can arrange a temporary cease-fire until more formal arrangements can be made for the peace talks."

"Can this war really start and end so quickly?"

"Washington has informed me the fighting has been going on for over two years, mostly small scrimmages, hit and run type fighting. It's only been the last six months or so that the fighting has escalated. President Alomar fell seriously ill several months ago with Prime Minister Pinochet taking over the reins of government until the successor comes of age. They call their ruler president but it is still a dictatorship"

"You think there has been a quiet coup, maybe the President's illness was helped along?"

"That or possibly the prime minister is taking advantage of the situation. We have no military interest in the country but they have been pro-US., and the president wants to keep it that way. He is concerned with intelligence reports of help from the People's Republic. That's one reason why Washington wants a civilian to initiate the talks; they don't want the US drawn into it except for humanitarian effort. The _Patrick Henry_ has arrived to provide support for the _Hope_ but is staying in international waters under strict non- engagement orders."

"But it helps to have big brother protecting us if we do get involved diplomatically."

The conversation was interrupted by Sparks. Prime Minister Pinochet was on the radio insisting on speaking with Admiral Nelson. Washington had initiated contact with the ruling government to offer _Seaview _as a neutral place to enter into peace negotiation. The prime minister was demanding Nelson tell him where the rebels were located. He didn't like being threatened by the US to surrender. The admiral, not really noted for his even temperament, managed to keep his composure as he explained that (1) no one was threatening his government (2) no one was demanding they surrender and (3) he had no idea where the rebels were. Pinochet abruptly disconnected the transmission but not before Nelson thought he heard gunfire.

After several hours without any distinguishable radio transmissions Crane went around and checked most of the control room stations. Seeing no sign of hostile activity, he decided to move closer to shore, hoping to pick up some radio traffic. Thirty minutes later his actions were rewarded when Sparks called him over to the radio.

"Sir, I have someone who wants to speak to the admiral or you. The signal is very weak; I don't know how long I can maintain contact. He said his name is Juan Escobar and he represents President Alomar."

"Call the admiral, but put Escobar through first. I'll speak to him."

"Yes, sir." Turning to the radio he spoke into the mic. "I have Captain Crane for you sir, go ahead."

"Captain, my name is Juan Escobar; I'm the grandson of President Carlos Alomar. Sir, my grandfather is very ill and the prime minister has been keeping us prisoners in the palace. He has replaced most of the royal guard with men who are loyal to him, but a few still remain true to the president. President Alomar is requesting help from the UN to end this war. We…" the transmission faded out leaving Lee with nothing more than static. By this time, Nelson was standing next to him having heard the last part of the transmission.

"Sparks, keep trying to raise him."

"Yes, sir."

"Lee, if that message was truly from the president we need to contact President Powell."

"Admiral, you have already been authorized to use _Seaview_ as a meeting place for the peace talks. Wouldn't it be a gesture of goodwill to escort the rightful ruler to these talks? I'm sure I can put together a suitable honor guard to bring President Alomar and his grandson aboard the boat."

"I see your reasoning of an armed guard to safely escort and protect the president's party from the rebels. Sparks, have you had any luck with the rebel's radio transmissions?"

"Admiral just before this last radio contact, I got a fix on them. I think I can raise them now but don't know how much longer they'll be in the area."

"Do it."

Sparks hurriedly turned back to his radio.

Lee never felt so conflicted. He was pleased _Seaview_ and her men could help end the violence of this war but feared their further involvement would now necessitate staying in the area keeping Chip away from the hospital care he needed. Lee trusted Dr. Jamison more than any other medical professional, but aboard _Seaview_ there was only so much Jamie could do. On any other sub, Chip would probably not have survived. Thanks to Admiral Nelson's foresight Sick Bay was staffed with a doctor and not just a corpsman and no other sub had the medical equipment _Seaview_ carried. However, it still wasn't the hospital his friend needed. What if Chip suffered a relapse or some further complications? What if postponing the medical tests delayed some care he needed to recover fully. Lee knew he might have to give up his own life or sacrifice the life of his crew when circumstances and duty demanded it. It was difficult when that possibility affected someone who meant so much to him, someone who had made his young life so much more enjoyable. How could he put his brother's life in further danger to protect a country that wasn't even his?

Sparks interrupted the captain's internal struggle with himself to report contact with the rebel base.

"This is Rafael Mendez, leader of the People's Revolution. What do you want?" It was a little difficult to understand his English with the heavy accent.

Nelson took the mic. "Mr. Mendez, this is Admiral Harriman Nelson. I am aboard the submarine _Seaview. _It is a privately owned research vessel. We are a civilian boat pressed into service to evacuate Americans when your war broke out. We have intercepted some of your transmissions stating your desire to form a coalition government. Do you understand me? Our radioman can translate if needed."

"What can a submarine do for us? We have no wish for your government to tell us what to do in our own country."

"Sir, I am directed by our president to extend the use of _Seaview_ as a neutral place where preliminary peace talks can begin. We have been in contact with a representative of President Alomar. He wishes to commence peace talks with the rebels. We have men who can translate during the talks as I am sure it would be easier for some of you." "

"Most do not speak your language; my wife was from the south and worked in the Palace. She learned and then taught me. We have no wish to speak with Prime Minister Pinochet, that man is evil. He will say yes to peace and then when we lay down our arms we will all be killed."

"Do you speak for all the rebels, or just one faction?

"You have indeed been listening to our transmissions. I am the leader of one of the factions, but I am in contact with all of the others. But none of us will talk with Pinochet."

"It is not the prime minister. It is Juan Escobar. Do you know that name?"

"Yes, he is the president's grandson. If you were able to reach Juan then I believe I can convince the others to sit down with him. We trust Juan Escobar; he has in the past helped the people in the northern province. We feared Pinochet had killed him."

"We can send transport to bring a delegation aboard our vessel, or if you don't trust us, we can first meet on shore. I strongly suggest any negotiations occur on the_ Seaview_ for your protection. Any attack upon us would be viewed as an attack on the US."

The two officers waited for the reply in silence for several minutes.

"I will contact you in one hour, after I speak to the others. We must all agree or the talks will fail. Are you sure you will be able to bring the President or Escobar to your ship?"

"When we hear from you we will make arrangements to escort Alomar and Escobar to _Seaview_."

"Very well, I will radio you in one hour."

Nelson turned to Lee. "Okay captain you're the expert. How do we get Alomar and Escobar out of the palace? We can't fight our way in; we have to remain neutral or at least give the appearance of neutrality."

Lee quickly formulated a plan. "For the first wave give me Kowalski, Riley and Frank. We'll need him if the president really is so ill. Right now, I don't trust anyone 100%. We'll need to borrow a car once we're ashore. I recommend a frontal approach walking right up and knocking on the front door. Ask how long the fighting will last in the area, anything to keep him talking. The other three can sneak around looking for President Alomar and his grandson. If he's so ill, it would make sense to keep him in his bedroom. Pinochet wants to keep them alive for some reason or else he would have killed them by now. Ski is pretty clever about getting in and out without being seen."

"We won't do anything until we hear back from Mendez. I don't want to risk our people needlessly. In the meantime, I think I'll arrange a couple of attacks on vital targets."

"Admiral?"

"Don't worry, it's all smoke and mirrors but should shake things up and help distract our dear prime minister."

"Good and my second wave will stir things up even more."

"And who or what is your second wave?"

"Lieutenant Maxwell and Seaman Gomez, they both speak the language. Dressed as locals and spreading a rumor around town that the president has died. They can say they're traveling to the palace to pay their respects. Pinochet will have to allow the president to make an appearance. Our men can grab Alomar and make their way through the crowd with a story about escorting him to the hospital ship for treatment. We will accompany him for his protection. The prime minister won't be able to refuse. The southern province is very loyal to the ruling family. I understand that the president is a good man, for a dictator, but has lost some control during the last of year when his health started to decline."

"It might just work, Lee. I've been in contact with the captain of the _Hope_. They have been busy with the locals, mainly treating their ailments not just the wounded. The ship helped the country three years ago when the area was hit with the earthquake. The people would trust the doctors to take care of their president."

"With any luck Escobar will be close by and we can get him out also. If not, I hope that the rebels would be willing to start negotiations with the president. If he wants peace so much he might abdicate in favor of his grandson."

The hour went by, and then another thirty minutes passed. The two officers started to wonder if all their planning was for nothing. Lee had managed a short visit to Sick Bay. While there, Chip had suffered a relapse, going into ventricular fibrillation necessitating the heart to be defibrillated before it would resume a normal heart rhythm. Setbacks were to be expected, Jamie warned, and Lee shouldn't be overly concerned. The doctor reassured him about Chip's condition and was very optimistic the XO would be showing signs of waking up by morning. Kidneys were functioning at 70 % and temperature was down to almost 100 degrees. The doctor tried to be encouraging but they would have to wait until Chip regained consciousness. Before leaving, Lee once again leaned over and whispered the same promise into Chip's ear.

It was almost two hours after the first conversation when Mendez finally called them back.

"We will meet with you and talk. I cannot promise anything more. When do you wish to start?"

"We need to get President Alomar out of the palace and onto _Seaview _first. I think that is the safest for everyone. We will contact you when that is accomplished."

"The way you speak, the devil has tried to take over the country as we feared, hasn't he?"

Not wanting to give the rebel more of a bargaining chip, the admiral informed him since the president was ill they were concerned for him.

"You do not trust us, but that is as it should be. You do not know yet what type of men we are. Contact me when the president or Escobar is aboard."

As much as he desired to put O'Brien in command, Lee knew he could not stay behind this time. The plan would need the boat's captain to bluff their way into the palace. Once again, his military training held. Lee started on his mission dropping off Lieutenant Maxwell and Gomez several miles from the capital city. They had little trouble finding a car; its owner gladly rented the old Caddy for Lee's and Ski's watches plus a carton of the admiral's Marlboros which Lee had appropriated at the last minute. Mr. O'Brien had reported how several palace guards had asked him for American cigarettes.

Arriving at the presidential palace without incident Captain Crane requested a meeting with the prime minister. At first, he was put off, but when he made it clear he would wait all day, Pinochet came out to greet him. Before he could start complaining about having the four men barging in, Captain Crane politely asked if the two of them could talk in his office. Lee had only been talking a few minutes when a guard came running into the office reporting a disturbance at a local factory. A bomb had gone off, but there was no report so far of damage but there was lots of smoke pouring out of the building. Lee kept a straight face as the first of Nelson's smoke and mirrors distractions seemed to be working just fine. Pinochet was now only half listening to what Crane was saying.

"Mr. Prime Minister, I'm sorry I've come at a bad time but my XO is seriously ill plus our boat has sustained damages. We just need to make a report to our government of conditions. I'm sure you have the situation well in hand," Lee said, confident that Pinochet's ego would appreciate the compliment. "We wish to return to our homeport as soon as possible."

"Yes, yes, we are fully in control, however as you see I have problems ofmy own. There are still fractions of resistance."

Pinochet was interrupted by his aide with more bad news.

"Sir, a report just came in there has been an explosion at the water purification plant. I don't know how bad the fire is; the heavy dark smoke is making it difficult to enter the building."

"Captain Crane you must leave. I have to meet with my Chief of Staff about these bombing attacks."

Lee tried to stall for more time allowing Ski to check out the palace and for Lieutenant Maxwell to work his magic.

"Sir, do you need any further assistance? Perhaps medical supplies, anything…"

"No, no, we are fine. Please leave now."

As Pinochet ushered him towards the door Lee saw Kowalski signaling through an open window. Two fingers raised and pointed eastward. At Crane's brief nod, Ski folded the fingers one at a time, their prearranged sign that both men were together. Great, he thought, now if Maxwell and Gomez come through his crazy plan might work.

Suddenly they became aware of loud noises outside the palace. Yanking open the office door Pinochet yelled out, demanding to know what was going on. The poor captain of the guard nervously reported a large crowd had gathered outside the gate claiming they had heard the news of President Alomar's death. They wished to pray for his soul. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Crane would have chuckled at the expression on Pinochet's face.

"What are you babbling about? The president is upstairs in his quarters."

"Sorry sir, but that's what the crowd is saying. Should we tell them to go home?"

"No, I will deal with this. You get President Alomar dressed and have him stand at the balcony waving to the crowd."

The prime minister had forgotten all about the men of the _Seaview_ as he made his way outside. Lee's Spanish, although a little rusty, was good enough to understand his plan was working. As Pinochet left to address the gathering, Lee quickly motioned Ski and the other two men to follow the captain of the guard, while he kept up with the politician. The next part was tricky; the timing had to be just right.

No one stopped Ski; they were too busy with crowd control outside. The three of them watched as the captain of the guard approached an older guard sitting outside the president's bedroom. He quickly stood as his superior addressed him and entered Alomar's quarters. Ski and Riley stayed around the corner as Frank followed a little distance behind the captain, walking as if he belonged there. The elderly guard put out a hand to stop him. Frank showed his medical pack and simply gestured towards the room. Surprisingly the sentry smiled and questioned him.

"_Seaview_?"

Not sure what was happening, the corpsman nodded his head. The older man pointed towards himself and said Ricardo, then grinned and pantomimed with his revolver he would take care of the younger guard. Putting his finger to his lips, he motioned the others forward.

Inside the bedroom the grandson, Juan, was demanding to be told what was going on. The impatient captain pulled clothes from the closet and told the president to get dressed and do it quickly. Before he was able to issue any other orders the guard crumpled to the floor courtesy of Ricardo's gun butt. Ricardo pointed at the men behind him.

"_Seaview_."

Wasting no time, Kowalski filled the grandson in on the plan while Frank and Riley dressed the president with the help of the loyal guard who listened intently as Escobar translated the plan to him. In less than five minutes they were making their way downstairs, stopping only to lock the unconscious man in the bathroom. The group was stopped only once on the stairs and again Ricardo stepped forward to save the day by explaining Pinochet wanted the president at the front of the Palace to prove he was alive.

Meanwhile Prime Minister Pinochet was addressing the growing crowd assuring his compatriots President Alomar was alive, though ill, and would soon make an appearance. The president was greatly moved by the gathering of the well-wishers. Pinochet glanced at the balcony wondering what was keeping the old fool when a roar went up and chants of "Alomar" were heard. The prime minister spun around sensing the group behind him. His mouth opened and closed like a large carp, unable to form any cohesive words. Escobar stepped forward with his hand firmly grasping his grandfather's arm while Frank held the other arm, and spoke to the crowd.

"As you can see, the rumors of President Alomar's death were in error. He is however very ill and these gentlemen are here to provide a security escort to the medical ship _Hope_ to receive needed treatment. You remember how the doctors and nurses from that ship helped during our devastating earthquake and save many lives three years ago. Now they hopefully will try to do the same for my grandfather. Please clear the way so we may safely pass."

Lieutenant Maxwell and Gomez inconspicuously moved back from the crowd and retrieved the car ready to take off as soon as Captain Crane arrived with President Alomar. They kept an eye on Escobar as he walked down the steps towards the locked gates; this was the most dangerous part of their plan. Would the guards unlock the gates or would the prime minister prevent the president from leaving the compound? Captain Crane took a few quick steps towards Pinochet, whispering a suggestion in his ear. The prime minister knew he could prevent all the men from leaving but at what cost. The crowd could easily storm the palace and all his plans would be ruined. Resigned, and knowing he only had one recourse in the matter, Pinochet motioned to the guards to open the gates. The president and his grandson made their way forward followed closely by the four Americans. Frank stopped and motioned for Ricardo to join the group, worrying the old man would be in danger when his actions were discovered.

It was a tight fit but all seven piled in the car and took off towards the water and_ Seaview_. Lieutenant Maxwell and Gomez would follow on foot making sure the car wasn't being followed. Forty-five minutes later, six of the men were being helped out of the Zodiac and onto the boat. Luckily, Dr. Jamison was standing by because the excitement and trip proved to be too much for the ill president and he collapsed once a board _Seaview_. The doctor and Frank saw to his removal to Sick Bay, promising Admiral Nelson a medical update as soon as possible. The admiral ordered the topside watch to be on lookout for the second Zodiac containing Maxwell, Gomez, and Crane, who had stayed behind in case of an emergency. It was an anxious hour until the lookouts reported the Zodiac was alongside the boat and the three men were unharmed.

Not wasting any time the captain ordered _Seaview _out to international waters until he was sure what the situation was. Admiral Nelson had taken Escobar to his cabin to wait for Dr. Jamison's report. Once there, Nelson explained how _Seaview _was in contact with the rebels. He offered to mediate preliminary peace talks; if President Alomar was truly serious about ending the war Nelson would arrange the meeting. If not, the two men would be transported to the hospital ship where the sick ruler would receive excellent care.

"Admiral, I know my grandfather wants peace. Under our laws, I come of age in one week. He realizes he has a short time to live and wishes for me to be able to lead this country forward as a united country, not one divided between the north and south. It is my hope that we can have a truly democratic nation. I want to lead my people, all of them, if they choose me. But I will help anyone whom the people choose to rule."

"Mendez spoke of forming a coalition government but you should speak of that during the negotiations. Right now I'll have our radioman contact him and arrange a pickup. Until then I'll have you escorted to Sick Bay to be with your grandfather."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Captain Crane sent the flying sub to pick up Mendez and the two other rebel leaders. He assigned Lieutenant Maxwell as escort and Admiral Nelson's translator since he had proven his excellent command of Spanish. Sharkey would oversee setting up Nelson's porch for the peace talks. Lee was happy his part was complete; all he was required to do was run Seaview. He checked with the galley on the preparations for tonight's dinner to ensure nothing would go wrong there.

Lee's next visit was Sick Bay. It had been eight hours since he'd left the boat and he was sure there would be good news waiting for him. Jamie came out of his office upon seeing the captain.

"Everything nice and quiet here, skipper."

"Good, good," Lee answered absentmindedly already making his way towards Chip's bunk.

Jamie smiled and followed him.

"My star patient has been behaving himself by not giving us any more scares. The blood work is normal and so is his temperature. He's reacting to pain stimuli and showing some response to sound. I was just going to try weaning him off the ventilator when you arrived. If there are no problems, I'll remove it. Why don't you go get a cup of coffee or inspect something? Come back in a half hour."

The doctor gently shoved the young captain towards the exit.

"I'll stay," Lee said, starting to dig his heels in.

"No, you won't, Captain. It won't be easy seeing someone struggling to breathe if Chip is not ready. Go do something useful and let me do my job without having to worry about you, too."

Lee reluctantly left. He would do a quick tour of engineering, grab a sandwich and coffee to eat while visiting with Chip, figuring Jamie would leave him alone if he ate.

On Lee's return to Sick Bay, he was overjoyed at the sight of Chip free of the ventilator. He took up his customary position and started to update his XO. For an hour he talked, filling Chip in on everything that he had happened, all the time looking for a sign that what he was saying was being understood. He had started to discuss how Cookie was going all out for the admiral's dinner when a crewmember appeared at the door.

"Sir, Admiral Nelson would like to see you in his cabin."

"Thanks, Smith. On my way." Rising up from his perch, he squeezed Chip's hand and bent over to whisper into his ear, "Remember, I never forget a promise**."** He wasn't sure but it felt like Chip lightly squeezed back.

Dinner was a bit strained with mostly Crane and the doctor talking, attempting to keep the conversation on neutral topics. Admiral Nelson was in the middle of a story when Dr. Jamison was called to Sick Bay. Jamie stopped by Lee's chair telling him to sit tight; he would let him know what was happening as soon as he could. Lee continued to check his watch with increasing frequency, waiting for Jamie's message. Was the doctor's absence due to Chip or had another man been injured? The group was finishing dessert when a smiling Frank appeared to summon the admiral and captain. Leaving Mr. Maxwell to entertain the visitors, the two officers hurried off and upon arrival were greeted by a happy Dr. Jamison.

"He's coming out of it. I can't make out much of what he's been trying to say. It seems he's concerned about _Seaview's_ position."

"The boat's position, why would he want to know that?" questioned Admiral Nelson.

"I don't know, but he's asked a couple times about it, at least that's what it sounds like. He keeps saying something about the bearings."

Lee kept repeating the words in his head when it finally hit him. He attempted to choke back his laughter but failed, causing both Jamison and Nelson to look at him strangely.

"Sorry Jamie, but I think what Chip was asking is "Did the Bears win?" I kept whispering to him I would get him Super Bowl tickets if Chicago made it to the playoffs."

Before either officers could comment, a choking sound from the bed attracted all three's attention.

"Chip!"

Lee beat the admiral and doctor to Chip's side. His friend looked at Lee through half open eyes. Chip tried to say something again but it was difficult to understand. As the captain put an arm around Chip to help him sit up, Jamison poured a glass of water and passed it to Lee.

"Here buddy, take a couple of sips. I know your throat hurts, but this will make it easier to talk."

After a couple of sips Chip looked around, becoming more aware of the surroundings.

"B-boat okay?" he managed in a strained voice.

"Everything and everyone is fine now. You really had us worried. I finally got you broken in and wasn't looking forward to browbeating another executive officer," teased Lee as he gently lowered Chip back against the pillows.

"W-what h-happened, f-f- foggy."

Jamie gestured Lee aside needing to do a check on his patient. Taking Chip's wrist to check his pulse, the doctors spoke in a soothing tone.

"Don't worry; you've been pretty sick so it will take a while for things to clear up." Looking at Nelson and Crane, he jerked his head towards the door.

"Why don't you two get some rest? I need to examine Chip and then I'm sure he'll want to sleep. Tomorrow he'll be up for a longer visit."

The admiral was all set to argue until he saw Chip's eyes already shutting. Steering a protesting Lee out of Sick Bay he informed the doctor they both would return first thing in the morning but after the exam, he expected Will to give them an update.

"Come along, Lee. We have a dinner to finish up and see our visitors safely to their beds. And hit the rack ourselves. It's been a long day."

Lee impatiently kept glancing over to where the privacy screen surrounded Chip's bunk. John was finishing giving Chip his bath and helping him get dressed so they waited in Jamie's office. Pouring out coffee for all three Dr. Jamison sat down facing the two men and started to give an update on Chip's condition. All vitals were normal. He still was having difficulty forming some of his words and John had to help him with breakfast due to having trouble grasping a spoon or his cup.

"Chip seems to be having trouble forming his words when he speaks. Aren't you bothered about his stuttering, Jamie?"

"Skipper, he's just came out of the coma so I'm not really overly concerned. There was a weakness in his grip and a few other neurological problems but again, let's hold off until I re-examine him. I'll compare the results, looking for any improvements."

"So there is some neurological damage," Nelson sadly commented.

"It's going to be a wait-and-see situation until we can tell if the condition is permanent. Although Chip's having a little trouble speaking, he does recognize objects when I showed him pictures. That's a good sign. More sophisticated tests will have to be administered, I'm sure they'll indicate a need for therapy."

"How do we handle things?"

"Just treat him as you always do, Lee. Keep things normal and try to stop him from getting frustrated. This morning he took a couple shaky steps. Until Chip's steadier on his feet he has company when he walks. He needs to regain his strength."

"Does he remember what happened to him?"

"I had to fill in the blanks for him, Harry. He was clear up to leaving the boat to pick up the medical team, but nothing after. It will be important to see how much of what I told him he remembers now."

Seeing John wheel away the screens, they went over to Chip who was now sitting up in a chair dressed in PJs and a bright yellow robe.

"Well Mr. Morton, are you ready to stop lollygagging around and get back to work?" Lee kidded his friend.

"Yes s-sir, c-captain s-sir," Chip smiled and tossed off a sloppy salute. "W-won't be much h-help with the…" His grin faded as he searched for the word.

The skipper jumped in, seeing his friend faltering. "Mr. O'Brien has been enjoying his role as acting X0 but between the two of us, he needs work on those icy stares you do so well. Maybe you can give him some private lessons."

Chip shook his head, "Trade s-s-secret."

"Well Chip, I'll leave Lee here to bother you. I have a meeting to mediate. And Captain, try and stay out of Dr. Jamison's way." The admiral affectionately patted the blond haired officer's shoulder and left for the control room.

Lee caught Chip up on what had transpired while he was ill. Much to the doctor's satisfaction Chip and Lee managed a brief walk around Sick Bay with Chip showing a steadier gait.

The peace talks were progressing much more rapidly than anyone had expected. President Alomar was adamant that his grandson succeed him as president and be kept safe for the next six days until he reached his 21st birthday. Tiring quickly due to his ill health, he conceded all other problems could be settled between the other participants of the peace talks.

Once again,_ Seaview_ provided the answer. Escobar and Mendez would remain onboard until radio broadcasts were made announcing the cease-fire. When it was safe, Mendez would accompany the ruler and successor to take up his role in the new government.

Later that evening Dr. Jamison, Admiral Nelson, and Captain Crane all met to discussed Mr. Morton's condition. The doctor felt Chip was stable enough to withstand a trip back to a stateside hospital in the flying sub. As a medical doctor, Dr. Conrad could safely accompany Chip in case of complication. He also needed to chart Chip's progress since he was, in fact, the first human guinea pig for the antitoxin. At the last minute, Lee decided Frank should also be aboard the craft. Knowing how much Chip disliked hospitals, Frank, being a friendly face, would accompany Chip as he underwent the battery of tests and assist in any rehab. All three officers felt the sooner Chip started his rehab the better chance for a complete recovery.

Knowing the political situation would necessitate_ Seaview_'_s_ presence in Venazil's waters for another week, Admiral Nelson ordered the flying sub to launch early the next morning. Realizing Crane's desire to be with his friend, the admiral suggested Lee fly the craft. Once again, Lee was torn between duty and friendship. He assigned Sharkey and Kowalski to pilot the flying sub knowing they would safely see their X0 home.

The captain did offer his apologies to the visitors with the excuse of ship business to escape another drawn out dinner. He didn't think his presence would be missed now that the three men from the Heywood Foundation would be joining the festivities. Anxious to spend as much time together as possible, Lee chose having dinner with Chip. Cookie, having been advised of Mr. Morton's limitations, served up sandwiches of roast beef and ham along with macaroni salad and chunky applesauce. Lee was a bit concerned but Chip grinned and showed him the silverware Frank had modified. He had wrapped first aid tape around a couple of tongue depressors that sandwiched the handles of the utensil doubling the size allowing Chip an easier surface to grip.

Lee had noticed on an earlier visit Chip's reluctance to talk. The captain wickedly covered the desert plate, hiding the double fudge brownies with peanut butter frosting to force the XO to guess what dessert would be. During dinner there had only been one incident when Chip dropped a spoonful of applesauce on his robe. With difficulty, Lee held himself back from rushing to clean up the spill knowing how much his friend would resent being treated like an invalid. Instead, he launched into the story of the time the chef had made a mistake between chicken Kiev and chicken cordon bleu and the result was a stream of melted butter squirting his uniform jacket when Lee stabbed the chicken, much his dismay and to Chip' s delight.

"I thought you were going to fall off the chair, you were laughing so hard. Our dates were not impressed though."

Chip gave Lee a lopsided grin knowing what Lee was trying to accomplish.

"Thanks, s-s-s sorry I'm not good company."

Lee laid a hand on Chip's arm. "You're great company compared to two days ago. It felt strange not having you interrupt me when I was talking. I was afraid I would never have the chance to tell you to shut up again!" Lee finished in a choked up voice.

Breaking the emotional silence, Chip leaned toward Lee to hug his friend, turning at the last second trying to grab the cover off the dessert plate. Laughing at his friend's tactics Lee revealed the plate with the brownies, enjoying seeing Chip's eyes light up.

"Give m-m-me those brownies, I clean my p-p plate!"

"That's never been a problem for you, Mr. Morton," Lee joked as he placed two of the biggest sweet desserts on Chip's plate. After devouring the first one, Chip leaned back licking his lips.

"Going to m-m-miss Cookie's desserts."

"Don't worry; I'll bring you a care package as soon as _Seaview_ gets back to Santa Barbara."

"That's not w-w-what I mean." Chip's shoulders slumped.

Lee looked puzzled, not sure what have brought on the sudden mood change.

"What's bothering you, Chip?"

"You don't have to p-p-p..." The blonde haired officer slammed his fist down on the table, frustrated he was unable to express his thoughts. Pushing back the chair, he abruptly stood up. Hastily walking away Chip lost his balance and would have fallen if Lee had not reached his side to support him. Giving Chip a moment to recover, Lee guided the trembling man over to his bunk and sat him down. Grabbing the near-by chair and placing it next to the rack Lee sat down facing his friend.

"Talk to me."

Chip pounded on his leg with his fist. Shaking his head back and forth, clearly in turmoil, he moved his lips but was unable to get the words to form.

"Come on pal, take a couple deep breaths and relax. You want me to get Jamie for you?"

Chip adamantly shook his head. They both knew that would mean a sedative and more lost time. Squeezing his eyes shut to prevent the threatening tears to fall; Chip slowly regained control of his fragile emotions.

"C-can't talk right, c-can't w-walk right, h-how can I s-s-stay on Seaview?"

Lee was at Chip's side in an instant, drawing him into a brief hug then pulling slightly away enabling Chip to face him.

"You stupid fool; of course you're staying on_ Seaview_. No other XO would put up with me. The crew would mutiny if you left."

"I'm no good in an em-em … Damn!"

"Emergency," Lee finished for him. "Chip, Jamison explained this to you. He's convinced your condition is temporary. You just need time to recover. Remember that summer cruise aboard the _Townsend_ and she had that accident and you broke your leg? You didn't just get up and run a marathon two days later, did you? But the next year you did a 5K run for the Chicago firefighters charity."

There were a couple of minutes of silence as Chip absorbed Lee's words.

"I would have beat your t-t-time if you hadn't d-d-distracted me."

"I was just pointing out the sights."

"A red hair 38 – 24 – 36 s-s-sight."

Lee chuckled and brought his friend to his feet.

"Come on, you still got one brownie to finish. Jamie will think you're sick or something if you leave it. If you are up to it, we can take a stroll to check out the circuitry room. Sharkey was complaining about a noise. I didn't hear anything, but maybe you can figure it out."

The next day Chip made his way slowly past the control room to the flying sub with Lee by his side to offer a supporting hand but Chip was determined to make it on his own two feet. Some of the crew spoke to him as he passed, wishing him well or promising to take good care of the boat. Chief Sharkey and Kowalski were already doing the pre-flight check as Chip and Lee descended the ladder followed shortly by Frank and Dr. Conrad. After joking about not eating too many hot wings watching the playoff game on Sunday, Lee reluctantly left his friend and climbed back up the ladder and dogged the hatch. He remained in the observation nose until the flying sub was out of sight.

Lee brusquely returned to the control room and gave Mr. O'Brien orders to hold a series of drills over the next several days. He conferred with Lieutenant Maxwell regarding the mysterious noises in the circuitry room, relaying Chip's suggestions. His next stop was in the gallery for a brief talk with Cookie. Lee moved from department to department focusing all his attentions on _Seaview_ and not on his departed friend.

Everything went like clockwork. The news of the truce was broadcast repeatedly from the state held radio station. All fighting finally stopped on the fourth day and President Alomar and his grandson returned to the Presidential Palace. The Prime Minister was placed under arrest when he was caught attempting to cross the border with a substantial sum of money hidden in his luggage. Once Admiral Nelson received word that Alomar was safe he gave Captain Crane orders to plot a course for Santa Barbara.

The best news came from Chip's doctors. Dr. Jamison's hunch had proved correct; there was no permanent damage to any organs. The neurological problems were a result from the antitoxin and were being treated with the same rehab as a stroke victim. A complete recovery was indicated with no lasting effects or restriction for duty.

Lee didn't care what Jamison was relaying to him about Chip's condition. He wouldn't stop worrying about his best friend until he saw and talk to him. Finally, two days after Seaview started her return trip Lee was able to speak with Chip via the web cam.

"Looking good buddy. Frank said you're finally out of the hospital."

"H-h-hated every minute b-b-being cooped up in t-t-that h-h- hospital room even with Frank s-s-sneaking me in extra desserts. He's a real s-s-slave driver when it comes to my r-r-rehab. But at least I can do it at h-h- home."

"It's been kinda lonely here without you, Chip, can't wait till we make port. How about I treat you to ribs at Killer B's the day I get back?"

"G-g-great idea, I can t-t-tuck a napkin in my s-s-shirt so no one will n-n-notice the messy eating. And don't f-f-forget, you promised a c-c-care package of C-c-cookies best desserts."

"Don't worry, mister bottomless pit, Cookie promises to make all your favorites. Everyone misses you, especially O'Brien. He can't wait for you to return to duty. I can't wait for it either, he can't tell me where to go when I get all huffy."

"You are going to be so s-s-spoiled by the t-t-time I return you'll be i-i-impossible to live with. I have to g-g-go, Frank's here for m-m-my work out."

"Behave yourself. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Seeing Chip in his own place lifted Lee's mood considerably. He knew his friend had a lot of hard work ahead of him, but soon Lee would be by his side to help and encourage him. Leaving his cabin Lee made it a point check-in with Cookie about chips desserts. He definitely did not want to face that man's anger by showing up without them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Seaview_ would reach Santa Barbara tomorrow afternoon. The admiral had sequestered himself in his cabin finishing his report to the Navy regarding the faulty maneuvering system. Completing his recommendation for improvements, he tossed the papers into the desk drawers and decided to pay a visit to the captain's cabin. This cruise had been tough on Lee, forcing him numerous times to choose duty over friendship. Now that Chip was recovering in the stateside hospital Lee was driving himself to the point of exhaustion. He felt the need to make up for the time spent at his friend's bedside even though he had never neglected any aspect of his command. Nelson was determined Lee would spend this last night asleep in his bunk, not roaming the corridors of the boat looking for no existing problems. Harry finished his now cold coffee and standing, stretched his own tired body. A good night sleep on his part was also a good idea, but first he needed to get a stubborn young officer off to bed.

Tapping lightly on Lee's door and receiving no reply, the admiral entered quietly and smiled at the sight before him. The young captain was sound asleep at his desk. One problem solved, now to get Lee more comfortably situated in bed without completely waking him up.

"Reminds me of med school."

Nelson was startled at the sound of the doctor's voice; he had not heard Jamie enter the cabin.

"You mean falling asleep over your books, Will?"

"That and all that nice thick hair." Jamison ran his hand through his less than luxurious locks. Between Crane's and Morton's antics, he felt he would soon be completely bald.

"Come on, I'll give you a hand getting the boy to bed. Guess I won't need to force the sleeping pills on the Skipper after all."

The doctor pulled back the bunk's covers while Harry gently lifted Lee's head and arms off the desk and pushed back the chair.

Lee stirred and muttered, "Seaview all right?"

The admiral softly reassured him, telling Lee to go back to sleep. Together they managed to get the captain to bed. Nelson removed Lee's shoes while the doctor, out of habit, checked Lee's pulse. Finished covering the sleeping man Jamison left, but not before ordering the admiral to bed.

"Don't worry, Will. I'll stay just long enough to check and make sure all classified reports on the desk are secured. And you should take your own advice and hit the rack."

Checking through the several reports on the captain's desk Nelson was satisfied all was safe. There was a notebook on the desk, opened to a sheet in Lee's handwriting. Nelson knew that Lee was probably one of the few people left in the world that still wrote letters. It brought back the memories of the favor Father O'Brien* had asked of him so many years ago. Perhaps, Nelson thought, he should finally tell Lee about the first time word had come to him about a very special but troubled young boy.

Nelson took a final fatherly glance at the all too young looking captain and tenderly shut the notebook, protecting Lee's private thoughts from the outside world.

_Dear God,_

_Thank you for sending me two very special friends…_

Epilogue

Super Bowl Sunday**

Will looked around the owner's box. Harry, with a scotch in his hand, was talking to the Chicago Bears president Ted Phelps. Jamison wasn't exactly sure how Nelson managed it but he didn't care. He had warned the admiral he would be rooting for his hometown team to which Harry laughed and replied, "Good luck, and you'll need it."

Taking a sip of his own drink, he looked out over the large window thinking Lee and Chip had the right idea. They both had been invited but argued it was a lot more enjoyable seeing the game among all the boisterous fans. Picking up the high-powered binoculars, Will quickly spotted the two younger men in their seats on the 50 yard line. Lee refused to name his contact but had managed to score two tenth row seats. It seemed Chip was especially having a great time. The doctor found it hard to believe it was only a month ago, that but for a miracle, Chip would have died. Now, with only two more weeks of outpatient therapy he was showing little sign of his illness. After a month's vacation Chip would report back to_ Seaview_ ready to take on anything. The doctor laughed as Chip took advantage of Lee's inattentiveness and appropriated a couple of his hot wings. Just then a cheer went up, drawing Jamie's attention back to the game.

Much to Will's delight and Harry's dismay the final score was Chicago Bears 14 – Cleveland Browns 17, winning on the 56 yard field goal by Phil Dawson. Now that's a miracle!

And we know that all things work together

for good to them that love God,

to them who are called according to His purpose

Romans 8:28 KJV


End file.
